Taking Control
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: AU- Does not follow events from books 5-7. Harry Potter/Charmed crossover. Possible Slash. Harry knew he needed to destory Voldemort but first he needed to learn the necessary magic to be able to do it.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or the characters from Charmed. The only thing I own is the plot and any of the characters I make which I ultimately will because I'm sad like that.

Hi everyone, yes I know I have no business starting a story when there's no way of knowing when I'll update as I am so lazy but I was inspired and so viola, a prologue.

* * *

**Prologue**

The experience was so overwhelming but also so stunning. That single moment of clarity that made all the difference. I knew now what I had to do. I realized it as I sat here in detention fiddling with my wand. I had to kill Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, 'Heir' of Slytherin. Not because the prophecy dictates it but because my life would never be normal if I don't.

That brought me back to now. I knew what I had to do but I also knew I was no where near prepared for my task. I needed to train if I didn't I would surely die and I'm not ready to die. My luck has held out this long but it wouldn't much longer. I needed to learn what I needed to, to complete my task. There was no school in the magical communities in Europe capable of training me. This summer I had received a letter from some school in America. Simply put it was called Magic School and I knew that's where I needed to be.

There was no doubt in my mind that I would get the training I needed. I had a feeling they wouldn't coddle me there and that's what I'm hoping for. I need to be trained to kill if I want to live my life MY way and not the way everyone expects me too. I don't want to marry Ginny, I don't particularly want to be an Auror after all once I kill Voldemort why would I want to kill more dark wizards. If anything Snape's taught us, or even Pettigrew, its that not all dark wizards were evil just like not all light wizards are good.

Hi, my name is Harry Potter and I've decided to take control of my destiny and no one is going to stop me. Not even you.

* * *

Feedback is very much appreciated. Hopefully I'll update this one a lot more than my others. :-D


	2. The Letter

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or the characters from Charmed. The only thing I own is the plot and any of the characters I make which I ultimately will because I'm sad like that.

This chapter is dedicated to Wistful-Dreamer for being the first person to actually review. As for you question Wistful, it will probably be Wyatt/Harry as I like that pairing myself.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Letter

It was so typical Harry wasn't sure why he was so surprised. It had happened last year so naturally it would happen again. What 15, going on 16, year old in their right mind would actually let this happen? Him apparently. It was absolutely ridiculous that he was actually listening. He was next to positive that his uncle and aunt would love nothing more then for him to just go roaming the streets. Not only would it prove to the neighbors that he was a 'delinquent' but it would keep them from worrying that he'd perhaps blow his room up somehow. That decided he put on his sneakers and headed out. He didn't bother telling his relatives he was leaving he just left. He heard the leaves shuffle and wondered which guard dog was there today.

As he was walking down the path toward the sidewalk someone bumped into him and he felt something crinkle in his pocket as the person in question apologized and kept walking. Harry frowned after the person and decided he was more annoyed then curious at the moment and continued on to the park. He decided, when he sort of sensed he was being followed, to take the long short cut. So, with great amusement on his part, he walked around the block before going down the next and turned around yet again. He wondered how fast his guard dog was and decided a run was in order and he started to run toward the park. He was so completely amused when he heard his guard dog panting while trying to keep up. Finally the park was in sight and he could almost hear his guard dog sighing in relief while trying to catch his or her breath.

The park was rather empty today he noticed but it could have been due to the heat or the fact that school would be starting up again soon, he wasn't sure yet. He made his way over to the abandoned swing and sat down.

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" he asked cheerfully. His guard dog growled at him. "Ah Snape, suppose that means you're not the vampire we all thought you were, or maybe you're just a day walker. I'll think on it later I suppose."

"Potter." Snape was only a little angry. So the brat had heard him, or course he wanted to be heard but that was besides the point.

"What Snape, did you forget to do your homework and Dumbledore punished you with guard dog duty?" Harry asked conversationally. He respected the man that knowingly put his life on the line to bring them information from the Mad-Man-That-Murders. No, he'd think up a new name later for now it would do.

"Of course Potter, of course." Snape snorted and took the antidote for the invisibility potion. He sat on the muggle swing next to the boy.

"I knew it!" Harry nodded. "Why I should pat myself on the back I'm so brilliant."

"Don't push it Potter." Snape said snidely as was his way.

"Of course, of course silly me." Harry said jovially. Since Snape was there that meant he didn't have to worry about the whole truth being spilled about his whereabouts and the person bumping into him. It was then that he remembered there was something in his pocket. He glanced at Snape. "Do you know what it is?"

"What do you think, I'm Mad-Eye?" Snape asked arching and eyebrow.

"Of course!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I know you would have caught a look at whatever it was. You notice things like that."

"It was a letter." Snape told him carelessly.

"A letter?" Harry was confused now. Who would send him a letter?

"Are you going to read it?" Snape had been curious since he'd seen the one-sided exchange.

"Maybe." Harry wasn't sure he should with one of Dumbledore's dogs there. It was one thing not to tell about where he went it was another not to tell about a letter.

Snape snorted. "I have better things to do then report about love letters you received."

"Its not a- oh." Harry nodded. So he wouldn't tell then. He reached into his pocket and stared at the letter in surprise.

'Harrison J. Potter

4 Privet Drive

Surrey'

It reminded him of the Hogwarts letter only his Hogwarts letter had addressed him as Harry. It had no return address or stamp. He was certainly curious now. He opened the letter. It read:

'Mr. Potter it took us quite some time to reach you. Given your delicate situation with having a Dark Lord after you and all we thought that perhaps that was the reason. We know better now naturally and since you're reading this letter we were finally able to reach you. Forgive my rambling, this letter, informal as it is, is an invitation to learn another branch of magic that people in the States have called Wicca. Naturally since you have yet to attend our school we're not sure where your strengths lie but we will teach you all you need in order to defeat your Dark Lord.'

At this point Harry stopped reading for a second. So this was a letter from a school in the States, what school??

'Forgive me, it seems I'm rambling again. My name is Leo Wyatt and I am the current Headmaster of Magic School in the United States. Mr. Potter we know we can help you. We understand you have a loyalty to your current school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and we respect that. We also understand that you need to learn more than what you are if you hope to defeat this Dark Lord. One of our students, a seer whom at one point used to attend your Hogwarts, has seen your future Mr. Potter and we hope to avoid the scenario. I don't want to pressure you so I will allow you all the time you need to make your choices. We know you'll need more information before you come to any conclusions so we have arranged for a time appropriate for you to reach us. Our Seer, as you may be more familiar with her, shall contact you by owl shortly. Mr. Potter this is an open-ended invitation and this offer does not expire. We believe we can help you and we would like to. If at any time in the future you wish to attend Magic School just call my name and I will retrieve you personally. Think about Mr. Potter, just think about it.

Sincerely,

Leo Wyatt

Headmaster of Magic School'

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Snape who had been reading over his shoulder. Snape looked back at him. "Meet with the girl Potter. This Leo Wyatt is correct and if they're offering to train you, then maybe you should take the opportunity. The choice is yours. You have time to decide."

Harry nodded. Maybe he would think about it. So far this was the only school, real or not he had yet to decide, offering to train him and he knew he needed training. Since Dumbledore wasn't jumping through rings of fire to teach him it was time to explore his options, well now that he knew there were other options available to explore.

He would meet with this Seer. Hopefully she would have some answers.

* * *

Once again thank you to Wistful-Dreamer for reviewing, I hope you weren't too disappointed with the chapter. Feedback is very much appreciated. Hopefully I'll update this one a lot more than my others. :-D


	3. Delays

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or the characters from Charmed. The only thing I own is the plot and any of the characters I make which I ultimately will because I'm sad like that.

Big thanks to Destenys Angel Pyra and Wistful-Dreamer for reviewing. This chapter is out for you.

**UPDATE March 26, 2010 1:58 AM**: please scroll to the bottom for further news.

* * *

Chapter 2- Delays

Harry really had wanted to meet with the seer, whomever it may be, but a few things put a set back in his plan. The first being that he didn't want to meet with this person unless someone he knew he could trust was on guard duty. Who knew what Dumbledore would do if he so much as suspected Harry had plans of maybe attending another school? The second was that he'd been quite suddenly given more chores. It was a blessing and curse all at the same time. A blessing because he didn't have to stay in his room the whole time, a curse because he couldn't exactly do as he wanted at the moment. Though to be perfectly honest when had he even been able to do as he wanted?

He let his thoughts take him away from the moment and worked on the weeding. Sometimes he almost thought the weeds were out to get him. There seemed to be more and more every year. Almost as if they were waiting to be pulled by- he slowed in the motions of weeding and listened. There was a shuffle again. He looked through the corner of his eye first to his left then to his right. Nothing. He went back to weeding, much slower now, and kept and ear out. He didn't hear the shuffle again for some time and then he heard it directly behind him. Thinking quickly he moved to the side just as something hit the roses flattening them. He heard someone cursing and knew who it was.

"Snape?" he hissed making sure his aunt was nowhere near the windows.

"Potter." he knew that growl anywhere. Harry resisted the urge to chuckled.

"You're the one who fell into a rose bush, not me." Harry told him a bit mockingly. He stepped back when he felt a shift in the air and knew he had been about to be kicked. After years, practically his whole life you know, of avoiding things like arms, sticks, and legs that wanted to hit him, he knew when to move. It was handy especially when dueling more than one opponent. He brought his mind back to the present in time to see the roses seem significantly less flat. Snape was up then.

"Brat." Snape scowled, how Harry knew that with not being able to see him he Harry didn't know.

"So you've told me time and again." Harry said. "So its you today."

"How observant." Snape caustically.

"Aren't I though." Harry was glad to finally have some company, even if it was his dour potions professor. He could almost see Snape rolling his eyes. He blinked no he HAD seen Snape do it! "Your potion is wearing off."

"I'll have you know the potion will not wear off until such time as I take the antidote." Snape said in a matter of fact way.

"Well then explain to me why I can see you." Harry asked crossing his arms obstinately.

Snape frowned, see the potion had to be wearing off!, and looked at Harry. "You can see me Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well obviously since I'm telling you your potion is wearing off."

"No Potter only you can see me." Snape said.

"Boy!" Harry whipped around and looked at the house.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked holding back his distain.

"Come here now." she punctuated her order by pointing down.

Harry made his way to her slowly. "Yes Aunt?"

"Cease talking to yourself immediately. I will not have the neighbors thing we're odd in some way." she hissed at him.

Harry blinked. He hadn't been- "I'm n- of course Aunt Petunia."

Petunia gave him the evil eye before going back inside. Harry made his way back to his potions professor slowly. "So your potion isn't wearing off." he muttered to his professor.

"Which is what I've been saying." Snape told him smartly. "You can see through my invisibility potion."

Harry was floored. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not certain." and Snape hated to admit it too. "I will look into it."

"And you'll speak of this to no one." Harry looked Snape dead in the eye his emerald eyes swirling.

Snape snorted though inwardly he was stunned. That power… he would need to rethink some of his choices. "Speak of what?"

After that they were somewhat amicable but each were thinking of this new development. They had no time to talk, or think, or letters or meetings with Seers. This new development, as it could perhaps cause some difficulty, was more pressing. Once Snape was gone Mundungus took his place but Harry went inside quickly. He wasn't supposed to have seen Mundungus either! What was going on? How was he doing this? He needed answers. The letter suddenly flashed in his mind. Just as an owl soared through his bedroom window. He made sure Dung didn't notice and took the letter.

'_Harry,_

_I understand that this may come as a surprise to you-_' he continued reading the letter and the more he read the more he realized that he needed to know more. More about Magic School, more about himself, more about well everything. If what he was reading was right, she could help him. The Seer could help him and he needed all the help he could get.

* * *

Okay so maybe I'm not above begging after all, PLEASE, please, PLEASE leave a review. Even if it only says 'Good' or 'More' or 'Sucks' see I accept one word reviews! I like reviews, they make me smile :-D see.

Feedback is very much appreciated. Hopefully I'll update this one a lot more than my others. :-D

**UPDATE March 26, 2010 1:58 AM**: I apologize to anyone who has this fic on their alert lists. Unfortunately I myself won't be continuing this fic but I am putting it up for adoption. If anyone is interested PM me or even review. Again I apologize for this hideously long wait and such disappointing news. [Maybe LOL] Anyone interested in continuing this fic with intent to complete it let me know.


End file.
